


like an island, just me and you

by andersens



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: “You’re way too in your head about all of this. You need to just stop thinking about anything for a while and let me take care of you,” Andrew says, pressing a soft kiss to Travis’s head.Travis is quiet for a moment and then she says, “You mean like, sexually?”Andrew grins, running her hand up and down Travis’s arm and says, “I mean, I meant in general, but if you want me to mean sexually then yeah, we could do that.”





	like an island, just me and you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stromesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/gifts).



> Ali, I hope you love this fic. It was a blast to write it for you. Thank you for requesting rule 63 and giving me an excuse to write more soft girls in love. 
> 
> anyway if you know anyone mentioned in this story please turn back now. and this is obviously fake and entirely made up.
> 
> title is from feelings by hayley kiyoko because of course it is.

When Travis gets home from practice Andrew can immediately tell she’s upset and anxious about something. Her body looks tense as she comes into the living room where Andrew is sitting, and she starts pacing immediately. 

“What’s up?” Andrew asks, pausing the show she was watching, and leaning back against the couch. 

“I really don’t want to complain. It’s amazing that I’m actually up in the show and I’m being stupid.” 

“It’s okay to have feelings. You don’t have to be happy just because people think you should be. What’s going on?” 

“I just... It’s a lot more stressful than I thought it would be?”

Andrew nods, and Travis continues, “I mean. It’s awesome. I’m so honored to be up and I really am happy,” 

“Trav,” Andrew interrupts. “It’s just me, babe. You don’t have to talk like you would to the media. I’m not going to judge you.” 

Travis smiles softly and swallows hard enough that Andrew can see it, and then she says, “So, like, it’s just really stressful how they put everything on me when the team doesn’t do well. Like I mean I’ve seen the shit they say about Auston when she has an off game and she’s ‘The Savior of Toronto’ and all of that crap so I guess I should have expected it to be even worse with me. But I don’t know. They keep saying stuff like ‘It was bad enough when they let girls come in as goalies and forwards, but defensemen. It’s right there in the name. They need to be MEN. That little girl will never be strong enough to be a good defenseman.” 

“Trav,” Andrew says. “You know that’s not true.” 

“Yeah, I do, I really do. But I want to prove them wrong. So, everytime I make a stupid mistake, I feel so fucking bad about it. And feeling bad is making me play even worse and I’m just. I’m proving them all right and I hate it.” 

“Babe, come here,” Andrew says, putting her arm across the back of the couch, and nodding her head down toward the empty space. 

Travis grins, not as wide and as radiant as she usually does, but it still makes Andrew’s heart sputter a little in her chest. 

Travis plops down beside her and cuddles into her side, and Andrew wraps her arm tight around Trav’s shoulder. 

“You’re way too in your head about all of this. You need to just stop thinking about anything for a while and let me take care of you,” Andrew says, pressing a soft kiss to Travis’s head. 

Travis is quiet for a moment and then she says, “You mean like, sexually?” 

Andrew grins, running her hand up and down Travis’s arm and says, “I mean, I meant in general, but if you want me to mean sexually then yeah, we could do that.” 

Travis is quiet for a minute again, and then she says, “I think that would be good. Like a good distraction while also being fun, and um, insanely hot.” 

Andrew laughs, and then she pulls away a little so she can look at Travis. “Okay, if we’re serious about this then we need to talk about it some first.” 

Trav nods, and Andrew says, “We won’t do too much today because I don’t want to make you think too much right now. So, I don’t want to ask you too many things. But, how do you feel about being tied up?” 

“I feel, like, so good about that,” Travis says, her cheeks flushing a deep red as she bites her lip. 

“Okay, and what about me telling you what to do?” 

“I thought that was the whole point of this?” Travis says. 

“I mean, yeah, kind of, but I still want to hear you say you’re okay with it,” Andrew says. 

“I’m very okay with it,” Travis says. 

“Okay, so as far as a safe word I think we should do the color system because it’s easiest to remember in the heat of the moment. Do you know what that is?” 

“No,” Travis says. 

“Okay, so, green means you’re good, yellow means you need to pause for a minute, and red means stop everything immediately. You understand?” 

“Yeah,” Travis nods. “Sounds good.” 

“Okay, and you can also just say no or stop at any time too. Okay so that’s it for me. I don’t really want to do anything more today because most other things we’d need to talk about more in depth beforehand. Is there anything else you want or specifically don’t want?” 

“I’ve kind of always wanted to try being blindfolded. Could we do that? Not like, the whole time, but for part of it maybe?” 

“Yeah, as long as you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure. But like, when you do that, please talk to me as much as possible. Just so I can know you’re still there.” 

“Yeah, for sure. I mean, first of all, I will not leave. But I will talk to you if that’s what you need to feel comfortable with it. And also remember if it gets to be too much you can ask to pause or stop.” 

“Okay, yeah, okay,” Travis says, and then she grins and says, “So, now or?”

“Yeah,” Andrew says, and then Travis climbs into her lap. 

“Kiss me,” Andrew says, and Travis listens beautifully, dipping her head forward and connecting their lips. Andrew gets her hands on Travis’s hips, pulling her closer. And Travis cups her hands around Andrew’s neck, her fingers tangling in the ends of Andrew’s short hair. 

Andrew let’s that continue for a while because she knows how much Travis likes making out. But eventually she pulls away, and breathes, “Bed now,” into Travis’s ear. 

Travis nods, and gets up, and Andrew grabs her hand as they walk together into their bedroom. Once they’re through the door, Andrew crowds Travis up against the wall. She puts her hands on Travis’s waist and leans in to kiss her again. Travis melts into it, and Andrew lets her thumbs brush up underneath Trav’s shirt. 

She kisses her for a few more seconds, and then she backs off just enough to pull off first Travis’s shirt and then her own. 

She bites at Trav’s neck, and then her shoulder. Then she gets Trav’s bra undone and lets it fall to the floor. She brushes her thumb over one of Trav’s nipples watching as it makes her gasp and tilt her head back against the wall, her eyes fluttering shut. 

Andrew tilts her head forward so her mouth is by Travis’s ear and then she says, “Touch me. Not enough to get me off. Just get me wet.”

Trav whimpers as her eyes open back up and her hands drop to the button on Andrew’s pants. She gets it undone and slips her hand inside Andrew’s underwear, her fingers pressing against Andrew’s clit. 

“You not going to take my pants off?” 

“You didn’t tell me to,” Travis says, as Andrew’s head falls forward, her lips sucking at the skin of Travis’s shoulder. “Do you want me to?”

“No,” Andrew decides. “This is good.” 

Travis moves her fingers lightly, circling Andrew’s clit and Andrew shudders and bites down on Travis’s shoulder. “That’s so good, baby,” she says. “You’re being so good for me. Listening so well.” 

She lets Travis continue for a few more seconds and then she pulls away from her and says, “Take off the rest of your clothes, and then get on the bed while I find something to tie you up with.” 

She doesn’t pause to see if Travis obeys because she knows she will. She just turns around and heads for their closet.

She fiddles with the ties from their game day suits, feeling the fabrics to see which one is softest. And eventually decides on a light blue one of Travis’s. 

“We can use this tie for tonight, I guess. It’s pretty soft. But if we’re going to be doing this a lot we need to get something actually made for this in the future.” 

She turns back around to find Travis spread out on the bed naked just like she had asked, and she takes a moment just to appreciate the view. Travis is so beautiful and Andrew can never quite believe she gets to see her like this. That she gets to kiss the freckles on Travis’s hip or run her fingers over the stretch marks on her thighs. 

“What are you doing?” Travis asks after a while.

“Looking at you,” Andrew says. 

“Why?”

“Because you’re beautiful and I want to,” Andrew says, shrugging. But she does finally start walking towards the bed.

“Okay,” she says. “I’m not going to tie you to anything because i feel like that’ll strain you too much and possibly start to hurt after a while and I don’t want that. I just want you not to be able to do anything with your hands. So, I’m just going to tie them together.” 

Andrew climbs up on the bed and straddles Travis’s waist. She picks up both of Travis’s hands and brings them together. She ties them together, hoping she strikes the right balance between tight enough to hold but not too tight. 

When she’s done she bends down to press a kiss to Travis’s lips and then pulls back and says, “Does that feel okay?” 

“The kiss?” 

“The tie, dumbass,” Andrew says, ruffling Travis’s hair. 

“Oh,” Travis laughs, smiling bright up at her. “Yeah, no, that’s fine.” 

“Okay,” Andrew says. “Then let's get started.” 

“Okay, so not that you can anyway, but don’t touch yourself or me. You can come whenever you’re ready. And for now don’t worry about me and my pleasure at all. I just want to take care of you first. So focus on yourself and what feels good and what you need and don’t worry about me.” 

Travis nods and Andrew leans down to kiss her again. She presses several hot, open mouthed kisses against Travis’s lips. Then she trails her lips down to Travis’s jaw and onto her neck. Travis inhales heavily and tips her head back so Andrew has access to more skin. Andrew scrapes her teeth lightly over Travis’s tendon, smiling against her skin when Travis shivers. 

She trails her lips down to the hollow in Travis’s throat, and sucks at the skin there for a moment. Travis moves underneath her for a split second before going still again. Like she had moved to put her hands in Andrew’s hair and then remembered. Andrew smiles against her skin again and trails her lips down lower. 

She presses soft kisses down Travis’s chest and onto one of her boobs. She bites at the side of it for awhile, trailing closer and closer to her nipple. Andrew gets her hand on Travis’s other boob, cupping it, and then pinching at her nipple. She tugs on it gently, listening to Travis’s soft, happy sounding whines. And then she finally gets her mouth on the other nipple, sucking it into her mouth, and then tugging on it with her teeth. 

Travis is practically panting at this point. Her back arching up off the bed. And Andrew just continues for a while. Looking up at Travis through her lashes. She knows how sensitive Travis’s nipples are and how much she’s probably enjoying this, and it’s not like Andrew isn’t enjoying it too. She’s a lesbian with her super hot girlfriend’s boob in her mouth, she could stay like this forever. 

She doesn’t though, just sucks at it for a little while longer. Then trails kisses back up to Travis’s lips. She kisses her like that for a while, then drops her head down beside Travis’s ear. 

“Gonna make you feel so fucking good,” she promises, and then she starts trailing kisses down Travis’s body. She kisses her shoulder, and down her chest. Then Andrew presses soft kisses all over her tummy and to each of the freckles on one side of her hip. Really taking her time, trying to drive Travis wild with anticipation. And with the way Travis is squirming underneath her she’s pretty sure she’s succeeding. 

So she finally takes pity, settling herself between Travis’s legs. Then she hooks her arms underneath Travis’s thighs, and tugs her closer. And then she turns her head and presses kisses to first one of Travis’s thighs and then the other. 

“God,” Travis says. “You’re killing me.” 

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Andrew says, before she faces front again and dips her head, licking in between Travis’s folds. 

She goes slow, her tongue flat and barely even pressing against Travis. It’s there enough for Travis to feel it, but not nearly enough to get any real pressure on her clit. Andrew keeps at it like that for a while, running her tongue in the softest circles over Travis’s clit. Travis tries to buck her hips up to get more, but Andrew holds her down. 

She increases the pressure slowly, alternating between running her tongue up and down over Travis’s clit, and drawing circles over it. She usually does that until Travis gets close and then she switches to a more consistent pattern and pressure to actually get her the rest of the way there. 

But today, she wants to torture her a bit. So she waits until Travis is moaning, and her thighs are trembling and then instead of focusing in she pulls off completely. Travis whines at the loss, and Andrew turns her head, pressing kisses against Travis’s thigh. 

“Shhh, shhh,” Andrew mumbles against her skin. “Gonna get you the rest of the way there. I promise. Just not yet.” 

“Oh my god,” Travis says. “You really are going to kill me.” 

Andrew smiles, and presses more soft kisses against Travis’s thigh. She loves being here like this, surrounded by Travis’s strong thighs and she’s going to take the time to enjoy it. She presses more gentle kisses against Travis’s thigh, and then moves so she can lick over the crease between her leg and her labia. 

Travis whimpers and squirms and Andrew brushes her nose softly over Travis’s slit. Then she dips her tongue back in. She starts with a good pressure this time, wanting to get Travis close quickly this time. And it’s not long before Travis is bucking her hips up against her, breathing heavily. 

And right before Andrew thinks she’s going to come she pulls off again. 

“Oh my god,” Travis says. 

And Andrew laughs softly and presses kisses to Travis’s other thigh. She doesn’t make her suffer for quite as long this time. She just presses a few soft, slow, lingering kisses to Travis’s thighs. And then she settles back in and gets back to work. 

She starts slow and soft again this time though. Not quite ready for Travis to come just yet. She has to keep her thumbs pressed down against Travis’s hips to keep her from thrusting up against her. And Travis is soaked, Andrew can feel her juices all over her lips and her chin. She increases the pressure gradually and builds up to a steady pattern, keeping it going this time. 

Travis is whimpering, and trying hard to grind up against Andrew’s face. And before too much longer she comes, moving her arms in an aborted motion like she was going to get her hands in Travis’s hair before realizing she couldn’t. 

Andrew licks her through it and then presses one more kiss to her thigh before she comes back up to eye level. “You’re so beautiful,” she says. And then she presses a kiss to Travis’s lips, smiling into it as Travis moans at the taste of herself. 

Andrew pulls away after just a few moments though. Not wanting to get distracted. And says, “Time to blindfold you.” 

Travis nods eagerly, and Andrew gets up and heads for the closet again. She quickly picks out another tie and then heads back to the bed. Andrew ties the tie around Travis’s head and then slips it down so it’s covering her eyes. “I’m right here,” Andrew says, touching her fingertips to Travis’s shoulder. Then she climbs back on the bed and positions herself next to Travis. 

She leans in for a kiss, tangling her fingers in the short hair at the nape of Travis’s neck. They keep that up for a while so Travis can get used to the feeling of being blindfolded. And then Andrew backs up and untangles her fingers. 

“I’m still right here,” she says, to reassure Travis, and then she moves so she can lick out over Travis’s nipple. 

Travis gasps and arches her back and Andrew sucks a nipple into her mouth for a few seconds. She does that for just a bit, and then presses kisses to a few other places. Travis’s belly button, both of her hands, a thigh, and her shoulder, relishing in the way Travis gasps and squirms happily every time.

But she’s aching to come so eventually she says, “I’m going to sit on your face. It’s finally my turn to get off, and I know how much you like when I do that.” 

“Yes, oh my god please yes.” 

“Okay,” Andrew says, “I think I should be able to hear you, but just in case, since you won’t be able to push me away, if you need me to get off of you bite my thigh and I will. Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Travis says.

“Okay, I have to take off the rest of my clothes and then I’ll be back.” 

Andrew rolls off the bed and shimmies out of her jeans and underwear, and then she climbs back on top of Travis. Travis is laying there, with her chin tilted up, and her tongue out, like she’s just waiting for Andrew to lower herself down on top of her, and it’s probably the hottest thing Andrew has ever seen in her life. Andrew puts her knees on either side of Travis’s head, and lowers herself down until she can feel Travis’s tongue. 

She’s not exactly sure what to expect with Travis not being able to see or use her hands. But Travis knows her well enough that it’s incredible. She keeps her tongue flat at first, licking broad stripes over Andrew’s clit and down to her opening. 

She keeps that up for a while, until Andrew starts grinding down against her face. And then she points her tongue, focusing in on her clit. Travis tangles her fingers in Travis’s hair tugging her closer but making sure not to hold her so tight she can’t back away if she starts feeling claustrophobic.

Travis keeps up the perfect motion of her tongue, moaning against Andrew’s skin. And Andrew is creeping closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm. Her thighs tense against Travis’s head, her hips rocking down as she searches for more and more of the perfect pressure of Travis’s tongue. 

And before too much longer, she comes, tossing her head back and moaning as she does. 

Andrew climbs off of Travis’s face, her legs shaking, and then gently removes the blindfold from her eyes. 

“You good still?” Andrew asks. 

“Yeah,” Travis says, smiling softly. “I’m great.” 

Her lips are shiny with Andrew’s slick and Andrew absolutely has to kiss her. She leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Travis’s lips, licking out over them to taste more of herself. Then when she pulls back, she says, “So, what do you think, could you get off again?” 

“For sure,” Travis says. 

“Okay,” Andrew says. Then she moves so that she’s lying beside Travis. She lets her hand rest gently on Travis’s stomach for now. And she says, “I’m gonna use my fingers this time. So I can kiss you while I do it.”

Then she leans in and kisses her, slow and hot and heavy. She lets her hand trail down Travis’s stomach as she does. Her fingers searching until she lands on Travis’s clit. She rubs slow gentle circles over it, just getting her warmed up again. 

Then she presses kisses down Travis’s jaw and onto her neck. She sucks hard at the skin there, delighting at the groan Travis lets out. Then she moves her fingers again, slipping them down lower until she finds Travis’s opening. She slips a finger inside, quick but gentle, massaging Travis’s walls as she goes. 

Travis moans, and Andrew presses kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. She slips another finger inside and pumps them in and out for a while, curling her fingers slightly as she does. 

Travis is breathing heavy, moans slipping out every once in a while, and Andrew nibbles at the skin of her shoulder. She pulls her fingers out and rubs them in quick circles over Travis’s clit. Hard enough for her to really feel it but not so hard it’ll hurt later. 

Travis’s body is tensing next to her, her back arching off the bed. Andrew presses kisses to her shoulder again, working her way back to her neck, and then sucking at her skin again. Travis’s breath is getting gaspy, the way it usually does before she comes. And Andrew doesn’t want to tease her too badly this time, so she keeps doing what she’s doing. 

And it’s not too much longer before Travis moans out Andrew’s name and comes again, her body trembling as she does. Andrew keeps her fingers moving softly over her until Travis flinches away. And then Andrew presses soft kisses up and down Travis’s neck and onto her lips. 

“You did so perfect. You’re so good, baby. That was amazing,” Andrew says in between kisses. 

Travis smiles at her, looking soft and sleepy. And Andrew sits up and unties the tie from around Travis’s wrists, being extremely gentle. Then she runs her thumbs over the skin there, massaging them gently. “You okay if I leave the room for a minute? I’m gonna go get something for us to drink.” 

“Yeah,” Travis says. “I’m good.” 

“Okay,” Andrew says. “I’ll be right back. Stretch your wrists out while I’m gone and make sure they’re okay.” 

Andrew waits for Travis to nod and then she heads out the door and down to the kitchen. She grabs a bottle of red Gatorade, Travis’s favorite, out of the fridge. And a chocolate peanut butter protein bar from the cabinet. Then heads back for their bedroom. 

She crawls back into bed next to Travis, cuddling up next to her where she’s leaned up against the headboard. 

“Drink some of this,” Andrew says, unscrewing the lid and handing it over. 

Travis sips on it while Andrew opens the protein bar. Then they trade. Andrew saying, “Here, eat this,” while she takes the Gatorade and sips on it instead. 

Travis eats quietly, and then takes the Gatorade back and takes a few more swigs of it while Andrew gets up and heads to their bathroom. 

She takes a washcloth out from under the sink and wets it with warm water. Then heads back into their bedroom. She gently pulls the covers down Travis’s body. Then with short gentle strokes she cleans the slick off of Travis’s thighs. 

“Mmm,” Travis hums happily. “That feels good.” 

Andrew smiles and when she feels like Travis is satisfactorily clean she pulls the covers back up over her and tucks her in. 

She heads back into the bathroom then. She cleans herself off quickly, hangs the washcloth up to dry, then heads into their room. “Wanna nap?” she asks Travis from the doorway. 

Travis nods so Andrew moves to their dresser. She knows Travis hates sleeping completely naked so she digs out two big t-shirts. She pulls one over her own head and then heads for their bed with the other. 

She waits for Travis to take one last drink of Gatorade before setting the bottle on their bedside table and then she says, “Arms up.” 

Travis smiles indulgently at her and raises her arms and Andrew pulls the shirt down over her head and helps her get it situated on her. “Lay down,” she says, once it’s on and Travis obeys scooching down the bed and cuddling up underneath the covers. Andrew situates herself behind her, her arm curling around Travis’s waist.

She presses a kiss to the back of Travis’s neck and closes her eyes, hoping that she managed to clear Travis’s head for long enough for her to get some rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll add my twitter here after author reveals!


End file.
